Onwards & Upwards
by gem-gem96
Summary: As Jamie and Maddy continue on together, will their relationship be strained by what life throws at them? Sequel to For The First Time, JamiexOC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? After seeing all your kind reviews and favourites, I couldn't help but continue the story of Maddy & Jamie on, so please read on and enjoy and I hope I haven't lost any of my fellow readers….**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Six months later<span>_

"Let us commend David John Walkland to the mercy of god…"

It was a chilly October morning as family members sat gathered around a buried up grave. Maddy sat in daze as she stared at the coffin laying before her with the white bouquet of flowers resting upon it. She felt the tears build up in her eyes, waiting to fall as she listened to the priest continue the prayer. She could hear the small cries and sniffles from her sister and mum who were both sat to her side. Maddy swallowed, refusing to let her tears and cries be heard. Someone needed to stay strong for all of them, she needed to keep the family going. Her mind began thinking about all the things that needed to be done, dad's will, the mortgage on the house, the insurance. It wasn't until she felt a strong warm hand over hers. She looked to her left to see Jamie with the look of concern on his face. She moved her hand on top of his, her head going to rest on his shoulder as she looked back to the coffin, "I'm going to miss you dad," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Jamie looked around the small living room, watching as guests gave their condolences to each other.<p>

"Jamie," Frank said as he approached his son.

"Hey dad," Jamie said finishing off his drink before placing his glass on the side.

"I've given my condolences to Evelyn," Frank said with a nod, "I couldn't see Maddy anywhere though."

Jamie sighed, "she's around here somewhere, she's just…" He paused trying to think of the right word.

"Dealing with it in her own way," Frank finished.

Jamie nodded, "yeah."

"Just give her some time," Frank reassured, "I need to get going."

Jamie nodded, "thanks for coming dad."

Frank simply nodded back in return before making his way out the house.

Jamie sighed running his hand over his face before scanning the room for Maddy. He made his way through the guests and headed towards the kitchen to find her at the sink washing up.

"Maddy," Jamie said walking over to her, "leave that, we can do it later."

She shook her head, "It's best just to get it out the way, no point letting it stack up," she simply replied.

Jamie sighed as he stood next to her by the sink, he simply watched as she scrubbed away at the plate in her hand.

"Your mum and Allison and the rest of your family are inside," Jamie said quietly.

"I know," Maddy sniffled as she picked up the next plate.

"You should be there too, they need you," he replied.

He watched Maddy drop the plate into the sink and rest her hands against the work top as she lowered her head in defeat.

"It's okay to cry, you know that right?" Jamie whispered as he covered one of her hands with his as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

She shook her head, using her other hand to wipe away the falling tears but it was no use, they wouldn't stop. Her father was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. The memories she had with him as she grew up came flooding back to her mind making the situation even more unbearable before she broke down. She felt Jamie bring her into a hug as he wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest as she sobbed.

"He's gone Jamie, he's gone," she muttered between sobs.

"I know," he whispered as he held her close, "but I'll help you get through this, I promise," finishing by placing a kiss into her hair as he let her cry.

Evelyn dabbed her eyes dry as she turned away from the kitchen, she took a deep breath to compose herself as she walked up the stairs only to stop at a family picture hanging upon the wall.

"They'll be okay sweetheart, they're our brave little girls," she whispered. She placed a kiss onto her fingers before gently pressing them against the face of her husband in the picture.

* * *

><p>Jamie put down his knife and fork as he finished his roast dinner, reaching for his napkin as he cleaned his hands.<p>

"You haven't eaten much there son," Frank observed as he gestured towards Jamie's empty plate.

"Wasn't that hungry," he replied.

"How's Maddy doing?" Linda asked sympathetically.

"She's doing better," Jamie said with a small smile, "she's just sorting through the last of her dad's things with her mum and Allison before Allison goes away on Wednesday. She did ask me to send her apologies for not being able to come to dinner."

"There's no need for the apology, it's perfectly understandable," Henry said.

"What did he die of?" Nicky asked only to earn the unapproving stares off her mum and grandfather.

"What?" she exclaimed, "I'm just curious?"

"He has Alzheimer's, I mean he did have Alzheimer's," Jamie said quickly correcting himself.

"What's Alzheimer's?" Jack asked.

"It's when you start to forget things," Sean answered proudly.

"Does that mean I have it because I forgot to do my homework?" Jack asked slightly timidly.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle as they looked to the youngest family member.

"No Jack, but it does mean no TV for you tonight until that homework gets done," Linda answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Jamie?" Maddy called out as she gently kicked the door the shut with her foot.<p>

"In here," she heard him reply as she walked towards the living room with a box in her hands.

"Hey you," he said with a smile as he watched her walk in.

"Hey," she replied placing the box down on the coffee table before she sat down on the sofa next to him to give him a small kiss.

He couldn't help but smile as he gently pulled away, moving his hand to her cheek as he turned his body slightly to look at her.

"You okay?" he whispered looking at her, knowing she had been crying earlier from her puffy eyes.

She nodded and smiled slightly as she replied, "Yeah I think so."

"Good, did you guys finish up then?" he asked her.

"Yeah we did, finally," she said with a small chuckle as she sat forward and brought the box closer to them, "I brought back a few things to keep."

Jamie sat forward as she took the lid off the box and gently took out a handful of things.

"This right here is the ticket stub to the first ever Yankees game my dad ever took me too," she said smiling as she passed it over to him.

"1996, that feels like centuries ago," he laughed.

"I was 10," Maddy chuckled, "and you were 12."

"Ah boarding on the verge of puberty," he said as they both laughed.

"I think it's safe to say thank god for that," she said with a slight smirk.

"Hey!" he exclaimed trying to act hurt by that comment only to start laughing himself.

"Henry has shown me the photo album so don't even try to deny it," she said laughing.

"You can talk," Jamie smirked as he picked out a photo that he could see sticking out from the pile on her lap.

"Okay so maybe my fashion sense wasn't all there," Maddy laughed as she looked at the picture in his hand.

"They're nice dungarees," Jamie said trying to hide his laugh.

"You're just jealous," she simply retorted.

Jamie chuckled and handed her back the picture, "what else is there?"

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Maddy happily explain to him the small key memories she her family. He could see the happiness in her face, something he hadn't seen in a while since she found out her father had passed. His Maddy was back and that's all he wanted he thought to himself as he continued to listen to her.

* * *

><p>"It was really nice to meet you Jamie," Alison said with a smile as she hugged him, "Although I wish it would've been under better circumstances."<p>

Jamie smiled as he hugged her back, "Same here but either way I'm glad I met you and your family."

Maddy smiled at them both as they parted from their hug, "Hope to see you at Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

Alison chuckled and nodded, "Of course, we'll all spend Christmas here at mums this year."

"Good, I'm glad," Maddy said happily as she went to hug her sister.

"Look after mum," Alison muttered as she kissed Maddy's cheek and then looked to Jamie.

"And you, carry on looking after my sister because from what I can see your doing a grand job already, I've never seen her looking so happy," she said with a chuckle causing both Maddy and Jamie to laugh.

"I will don't you worry," Jamie replied as he happily put his arm around Maddy.

"Well I best get going, I don't want to miss my flight," Alison said as she pulled up her suitcase handle.

"Give us a call to let us know you landed," Maddy said.

"I will," Alison smiled, "I'll see you at Christmas."

Maddy nodded and smiled, "See you at Christmas."

She watched as her sister walked towards the check in gate, turning back to give one final wave which both Maddy and Jamie reciprocated back before she soon disappeared through the gate.

Jamie looked down to Maddy, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I'm feeling great."

"Good, now let's get something to eat because I'm starving," Jamie said with a laugh as they walked out of the airport.

"You're always starving," she laughed.

"Well a man's gotta eat!" Jamie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Jamie called out as he stepped into the family home after Maddy and shut the door behind them.<p>

"Uncle Jamie!" Jack cried as he happily rushed to see his uncle.

"Hey buddy," Jamie said happily with a smile as he hugged his nephew.

Maddy smiled hanging up hers and Jamie's coat as she turned back to look at the two.

"The favourite uncle I see," Maddy said with a slight smirk.

"More like he spoils them to favour him," Danny said with a smirk of his own as he approached the two.

"Uncle Jamie do you want to see my new remote car, dad brought it me," Jack said with excitement.

"Sure bud, I'll be there in a second," Jamie replied, ruffling Jack's hair slightly before he ran back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Danny said as he looked at Maddy.

"Thank you but you know how it is, onwards and upwards," she replied with a small smile.

Danny nodded and smiled back, "Yeah well I'm glad you came to dinner, I know Linda's missed you."

"Hm do I sense jealousy there?" Maddy said with a grin.

"More than you'd imagine," Jamie said with a grin also as he looked from Maddy to Danny.

"I'm not liking this," Danny said shaking his head as he pointed at the two.

"I think you'll have to get used to it," Jamie smirked.

Maddy laughed shaking her head, "I'll leave you boys to it, I'll be in the kitchen," she said before she headed towards the kitchen.

Danny chuckled shaking his head as he watched her go before turning to his younger brother, "I'm telling you she's a good'un, and she'll keep you on your toes."

"You're telling me," Jamie said with a smile as he watched Maddy disappear round the corner into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review ?<strong>

**x**

**PS. Looking for a beta to nag me to update regularly and to bounce ideas around with. PM me if you'd like to work with me on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Maddy yawned tiredly as she gathered her hair up before putting it loosely into a bun. Dressed in her navy checked pyjama bottoms along with one of Jamie's t-shirts, she headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. She sighed at the lack of food within it, her hand reaching out to grab the last beer bottle before shutting the fridge door. She had received a text from Jamie about half hour ago telling her he'd picked up another shift, leaving her alone for the fourth night in a row. She took a gulp of the cool beer, feeling herself relax slightly as she looked over the empty apartment and to the distant city view from the apartment window. She could see the busy lights from the city, imagining the rush as everyone tried to get home, away from the winter chill. She found herself yawning once again, taking it a sign to go to bed. Her hunger was pushed away as she turned off the lights within the apartment apart from her bedside lamp. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of her and Jamie upon the bedside table, the memory of the picture being taken replaying through her head as she got into bed. As her head touched the pillow, she felt herself drift off to sleep with the thought of Jamie on her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Maddy felt movement on the other side of the bed causing her to stir a little as she rolled over to see Jamie.<p>

"Hey," he whispered, "sorry I woke you."

She smiled slightly muttered, "it's okay, what time is it?"

"Nearly half twelve," Jamie frowned looking at her sleepy face.

"I didn't make anything for dinner," Maddy whispered.

Jamie shook his head and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up against him, "It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Did you get in alright?" she asked.

"Think I nearly burnt my fingers again getting your spare key out of that wall lamp," Jamie said with a chuckle hearing her laugh.

"You always do that," she smiled, "maybe I need a new hiding spot."

"Maybe," Jamie said with a smile as he looked up at her bedroom ceiling.

Maddy smiled happily, content that she had finally seen him after what seemed like months. "I've missed you," she said in a whisper, slightly embarrassed as she slowly looked up at him.

Jamie frowned as he looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

Maddy shrugged, "I haven't seen you since Sunday night and it's now Friday night."

He felt the small feeling of guilt hit him as he looked at her, "I know and I'm sorry."

"I feel like you're working too hard," Maddy said with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

Jamie smiled slightly, "I'll make it up to you this weekend, just me and you."

"Just me and you huh?" Maddy asked with a grin.

Jamie smirked, gently rolling Maddy onto her back as he hovered above her on his arms, "Just me and you," he said before he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do today?" Jamie asked as he walked into the kitchen and gave Maddy a peck on the cheek before walking over to get a coffee mug out of the cupboard.<p>

Maddy shrugged as she turned around to face him, her mug between her hands, "Maybe we could go out and start Christmas shopping?"

Jamie chuckled, "We've got plenty of time left?"

"There's only less than two weeks left till Christmas? Not everybody likes to leave it till last minute," Maddy replied matter-of-factly.

Jamie laughed holding his hands up in defeat, "Fine, do you want to make a list of everyone and everything else?"

Maddy laughed shaking her head as she threw the kitchen roll at him, "you mock me now but you'll be thanking me later."

Jamie grinned, "In more ways than one," he said with a wink as causing Maddy to laugh.

* * *

><p>Jamie scratched the back of his head as he walked out of the bedroom to see Maddy hurrying around.<p>

"I'm so late," Maddy said knowing his eyes were on her as she tried to fit her files into her bag whilst putting her coat on.

"Sorry," Jamie grinned as he walked up to her.

She couldn't help but smile as she turned to look at him, "have I ever told you how much I love your bed head look?"

He laughed as he put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, "You may have mentioned it once or twice after a few too many."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts," Maddy replied simply with a grin.

"They sure are," he said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her.

Maddy felt the excitement in the pit of her stomach as soon as his lips touched hers, it always happened when she was him. He brought so much out of her that she never expected, her confidence, her independence, it was one of many reasons she loved him.

She moaned quietly in disappointment as he pulled away only to have him chuckle, "thought you were running late?" he smirked.

She sighed, "I should get going, are you working the late shift tonight?"

Jamie nodded, "last one before Christmas though," he said with a small smile.

"Good," Maddy said smiling, "the bed gets cold without you."

"Don't miss me too much," he said with a grin as he let her go.

"Shouldn't be too hard," she smirked as she picked up her bag.

"Outch," Jamie chuckled.

"How did it feel having that big huge bubble around you burst?" Maddy asked with a grin as she headed towards the door.

Jamie laughed shaking his head at her, "Have a good day at work babe."

"Thank you, see you!" she called before shutting the door behind her.

Jamie chuckled to himself as headed towards the kitchen, "that woman," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"So have you sorted out Maddy's Christmas present yet?" Eddie asked her partner as they walked down the busy street.<p>

"Yep," Jamie said proudly with a smile on his face.

"W-what? Really? Wow, can we mark this moment where Jamie Reagan is actually prepared beforehand and not last minute," Eddie said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright alright y-"

He stopped midsentence as both officers turned their heads towards the sound of the shrill scream coming from a few streets down. A quick glance to one another was all that was needed before they both began running towards the commotion.

"NYPD! NYPD move out the way," Eddie shouted as she pushed past the growing crowd.

She dropped to her knees, her hands trying to hold down the teen's body as it convulsed.

"We have a 10-54 on 5th Street downtown, I repeat 10-54!" Jamie shouted above the noise into his radio.

"Jamie," Eddie said worriedly as they both looked down to see a pale blue froth emerging from the boy's mouth.

"It's Radical again," Jamie said as he looked to the now non-moving, non-breathing body.

* * *

><p>"Are you guy's any closer to getting Radical off the streets?" Nicky asked as the family tucked into their Sunday dinner.<p>

"What's Radical?" Sean asked.

"A drug that's killing people," Henry answered.

"Caught my third body the other day," Jamie added as he passed the potatoes left to Maddy.

"We're working on it," Frank answered simply as he cut at his meat.

"That's what I said but Narc's still came and took the case from me," Danny remarked as he looked to his dad.

"I'm not going through this again," Frank said as he put his cutlery down and looked to his son.

"You know it's a job for the Narcotics department Danny, so just let it go," Erin said.

"Have Narcotics gotten any further in the investigation?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah dad, have they?" Danny asked, his tone clearly portraying the mood he was in.

"Danny," Linda warned quietly.

"I can't discuss that Maddy," Frank answered only to earn a scoff off Danny, "now can we just all eat our dinner in peace?"

There was silence at the table as everyone slowly picked at their food, the tension between father and son still fresh in the atmosphere.

"So is everyone excited for Christmas?" Linda asked with a smile as she tried to lift the mood of the table.

"Yep," Nicky answered happily, "wrapped the last of my presents on Friday."

"Want to come and help me with mine?" Henry asked with a chuckle.

"Mum and dad have already got ours wrapped and waiting," Sean said.

"And what makes you think that mister?" Linda asked.

"Well the tape was on your dresser when it's normally downstairs and there was an empty roll in your bin, probably from the wrapping paper," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Jeez Sherlock, I think it's clear what career path you'll be going down," Maddy said with a smile as everyone laughed.

"Another boy in blue," Danny said with a proud smile as stretched his arm out to high five his son.

"What about you Jamie? Shall we prepare ourselves for any late presents this year?" Erin asked with a grin.

"You were late with presents?" Maddy asked teasingly as all eyes were on him.

"Hey! They were not late, they were just equally time proportioned out over the holidays to keep you all on your toes," Jamie replied as he attempted to save himself.

"Yes son, and I'm the Queen of Sheeba," Henry replied bluntly causing laughter round the table.

"Well I'm sure you'll be all happy to know that no-one will be getting late presents this year, right?" Maddy said looking to Jamie.

"That's right," he nodded.

"Did you and Maddy go Christmas shopping together?" Nicky asked intently.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Praise the lord, I might actually get something decent this year," Danny said with a grin.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked.

"Now, now boys," Linda chuckled.

"I think what Danny is trying to say," Erin began, "Is that we're all grateful that none of us will have to use a refund receipt this year."

"I don't know why I bother," Jamie said shaking his head as everyone chuckled.

"Perks of being the youngest," Maddy whispered with a grin.

* * *

><p>Maddy was drying the last of the dishes from Sunday dinner before she felt a poke in her side.<p>

"Hey!" she chuckled as Jamie stood beside her by the sink.

"I want to give you something," Jamie said with a grin as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked, slightly confused.

"This," Jamie said as he pulled out a small rectangular box, "Is for you."

"So last year it was late presents, and this year it's early presents?" Maddy asked with a smirk as she gently took the box off of him.

"Just open it," Jamie chuckled.

Maddy grinned, feeling like a child full of excitement as she slowly opened the box to see a key.

"Move in with me," Jamie said simply as she looked up from the key toward him.

"Really?" Maddy asked in utter surprise.

"Yeah, you spend most of your time at mine anyway, plus it closer to your work, plus it means we can be together," Jamie said with a smile.

"And no more burning your fingers trying to get my spare key," Maddy added with a grin.

"So is that a yes?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Maddy replied happily, "Until you decide you've had enough of me," she said laughing.

"Never," Jamie grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Jamie Reagan," Maddy said smiling as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you too," he replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in uploading, think I'm going through a writer's block, so I'm not very happy with this chapter...<strong>

**Please tell me what you think, good or bad!**

**And don't worry, the crime and drama is yet to come!**

**x**


End file.
